Everyone asked about you
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: So this is a one-shot told from Paul's Point of view when Percy goes missing in HoO. I feel like it would be awful for Paul seeing Percy at home and school constantly then all of a sudden he was just gone.


"Paul!" Coleen Percy's science teacher yelled as she made her way towards me. This had been happening all week it has been a month since Percy disappeared and most of his teachers had stopped buying the oh it's just a cold he should be back any day now excuse.

"Paul!" She yelled again reluctantly I stopped and turned to face her.

"Can I help you Ms. Skinner?" I asked using my fake polite teacher voice like I did for annoying and rude parents. I'm pretty sure the entire school already knew what she was going to ask me about.

"Uhm yes well it's just we and by we I mean Percy's teachers and myself are starting to Worry about him and we were wondering since you're his step father you might be able to tell us what's going on. I mean he's been sick for over a month now and he's starting to fall behind."

I had been trying all day to come up with at excuse but now I needed one and quick. I racked my brain trying to think of any excuse I had got in my fifteen years of teaching that I could use for Percy. I could say he has the chicken pox I used to get that one a lot but I was pretty sure there was a vaccine for that now. Maybe I could say he went to visit Annabeth but that would bring up the question of why Sally lied about Percy being sick. Beside what self respecting parent would let their son take off to go visit his girlfriend in the middle of the school year for a month.

Then it hit me the perfect excuse and it was so embarrassing no one would ever question it!

"Well you see as it turns out Percy didn't have a cold he has mono." Coleen looked at me but didn't say anything so I continued. "You see he went to California to visit Annabeth his girlfriend and you know how teenagers are always kissing and uh stuff."

"Oh that's too bad." She said faking sympathy before quickly returning to her former self. "If you don't mind would you take Percy's Homework to him then we don't want him falling too far behind."

"Of course I don't mind." I faked a smile trying to slowly inch my way towards my classroom down the hall before she could ask anymore questions.

"Well I'll see you after school then."

I'd been staring at the homework on the kitchen table for an hour now half hoping if I stared at it long enough it would disappear. It was like the homework is a reminder of everything me and Sally hadn't wanted to think about since Percy went missing a month ago.

What if Percy didn't come back? What if he was killed? What if Annabeth and Tyson and all his other friends went missing looking for him? Could Mono be fatal? Okay so maybe that last one wasn't really a big deal but I still wanted to do some research on Percy's fake disease.

At that moment I heard the door slam and Sally walked into the kitchen.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to Percy's homework on the table.

"Nothing really just school stuff." I half lied as I shoved the papers back into my bag. "Sally what are we going to do if he doesn't come back?" She turned toward the sink to wash her hands pretending like always that she didn't hear me.

"Annabeth is coming over tomorrow for supper." I started walking towards Percy's room. That's the good thing about our apartment it was so small we could hear each other from any room in the apartment. "I was thinking we could have pizza for supper. I know you don't really like it Paul but it's Annabeth's favourite."

"Sure." I yelled back as I opened the door and looked around his room. It was pretty much the same as when he left with a few minor differences. One was the pile of Christmas presents on his bed most of them still unopened except for some kind of tropical fish in a large bowl that Tyson had gave him. Sally and I decided to name the fish Andromeda after the original Perseus' wife. The second difference was the sleeping bag on the floor Annabeth used when she spent the night her after giving Sally and myself reports on how her search was going.

I laid Percy's Homework on the desk next to Andromeda and closed his door again. He will have a lot of work to do when he comes home.

A/N Wow I haven't wrote a PJO fanfic in forever! Anyway I know I suck at First Person Pov but it was just too hard trying to write this in third person. I would love it if you guys would leave a review. I own nothing in PJO.


End file.
